The Arts: Life's Not Always A Show
by LizzieC
Summary: Ok this is a non-virius tribe story with some of the tribe memebers. Its mainly about a group of kids at an arts school and their lives. Ok I'm not good at summaries sorry but please read and reply


Jesse Thomas walked in to CAPA boarding school. CAPA was a boarding school for teenagers who were talented in the arts area; and Jesse was in that group of talented artist enough so that he got a full scholarship to go to CAPA. Jesse looked around the main room of CAPA's main building; it was exactly how he had imaged it. Students were all over the place doing different things: some were practicing dances, others were drawing, writing; there were even a few that were acting out some scenes, and there were some that just sat on the couches in the lobby talking with there friends. This is what Jesse wanted, a place where he could be what he wanted, a place where he didn't have to hind the fact that he loved to sing and that he was good at it.  
Jesse pulled his last duffle bag higher on his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, here goes nothing." He said and walked forward into his new life.  
  
"Will you look at that boy now he has it going on." Chloe Elizabeth Darcy, who was usually known as Darcy, said as she stared at a tall, muscular, good looking, African boy that walked past her. "Maybe I'll go work my charm on the new boy." She said as she fix her long dark hair that was in a high ponytail. Darcy was tall and slim like any other ballet dancer. On this particular day Darcy was out of her usual tracksuit and wore a pair on blue bell bottom jeans and a red tank top.  
"Oh my god, Darcy you are so outrageous sometimes, I can't even believe it." Trudy De Leon said with a shocked voice. Trudy as usual was dressed in purple that went with her chin length purple hair. Trudy wore a dark purple skirt that came above her knee and a medium purple short sleeved fitted tee.  
"Oh come on Trudy, now don't tell me that you don't think that that boy is not really good looking; because if you do I'll know that you must have gone crazy."  
"Have you forgotten Darcy, Trudy only has eyes for Jay O'Connor now, ever since they got together." Grace Townsend said. Grace was an olive skinned dancer with brown chestnut hair which was is plaits. Her eyes were a perfect green which made them stand out even more. Grace wore a black miniskirt with fluorescent pink edging, a black mesh vest top with a pink tank top underneath it and a black fluffy cardigan over it, and pink and black knee socks with black high heels. "It is very disgusting how much they drool over each other."  
"We do not drool over each other Grace, and I'm insulted that you would even say that." Trudy said defensively.  
"Trudy I've seen you and my brother, and you two are disgusting. You're always cuddling up to each other, and doing couple things." Theodore O'Connor, who was know as Ved said. Ved like his brother Jay had bleached blonde hair that was short and messy. Ved wore a pair of blue baggy jeans and a white t-shirt.  
"Oh come on guys, I am in a relationship." Trudy looked over at a tall peach skinned boy with short spiky black hair that wore all black. "Nick help me out here." Trudy paused waiting for an answer but when she got none she turned to Nick. "Nick, Nick Collins, are you there?"  
"It's no use Trudy," Darcy said "Lucy just walked in." Darcy said gesturing to a medium height curvy girl; with chest length brown hair, that had a red-purple tint to it, pulled into a half ponytail. Lucy wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans with a red studded belt and a white fitted tee with a black dragon on the front.  
Trudy sighed, this happened every time that break was over, whether it be winter, spring or summer break. Either Lucy Timbers or Nick Collins would see one another and seemed to go into a trance almost. It was a well know fact around the school that Nick, the hared core musician, and Lucy, the amazing and creative artist, had a thing for each other. The only people that didn't know about this was Lucy and Nick themselves.  
"I've had it." Trudy said standing up so that she was in front of Nick blocking his view of Lucy. "That's it Nick, this has got to stop."  
"What's go to stop?" Nick said looking up at Trudy.  
"Your thing for Lucy, either ask her out or stop obsessing about her."  
"I'm not obsessed about her; Lucy is one of my best friends, so just back off." Nick said standing up and walking off angry.  
Trudy sat back, "I should have seen that coming shouldn't I have?'  
"It happens ever year Trud there's nothing to stop it." Grace said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Lucy walked into one of CAPA's large art rooms; she smiled to herself, she was glad to be back where she felt like everything made sense. Lucy looked around and noticed a tall skinny very pale boy, with black shaggy curly hair hunching over a mound of clay. The boy wore dungarees with paint and clay on them, a plain white t-shirt with a Hawaiian type shirt over it. As Lucy looked at this boy a huge smile came over her face as she realized who the boy was.  
"Alex Simmons!" Lucy almost yelled as she ran over to the boy who had turned around showing his blue eyes with thick black frame glasses.  
"Luce." Alex said as he put his arms around Lucy's waist and spun her around. After a moment or two, Alex place Lucy back on to her feet. "what are you doing here? I thought that you weren't coming back until the middle of next week?"  
"I came back early. What you're not glad to se me?" Lucy said putting on a pout.  
"I've course I'm glad to see you, I was just surprised that's all. I didn't get to wrap your gift I got you from Paris." Alex said sitting down in front of Lucy.  
"You got me something?! You're the best Alex." Lucy sat down next to Alex and put her arm through his. "You were so lucky that you got to go to Paris, the city of art. To be around the places were all the famous artist painted and sat, lived; I would just die."  
"Ah, but then you would deprive the world of your amazing art and your beautiful soul."  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "Alex you are so...you. I can't believe I didn't get to see you this summer at all."  
"Speaking of summer how was yours Luce?'  
"The same as usual, mom decided that she just had to get out of town for the whole summer, so I spent most of the time with my dad, KC, and Adam. It wasn't that bad, but I just wished my mom would have just stayed for at least a week, but no she had to leave. But that's not the worst part when she did show up the day before I left she started a fight with me about my major. She kept saying that I should change it to Drama because at least then I would have a chance of actually making it." Lucy paused and looked down. "Everyone in my family except for her is fine with the fact that I'm an artist. They're proud but not her she has to make me feel like crap about what I do."  
"Don't let her get to you, everyone knows that you are an amazing artist and if she can't see that then its her fault, not yours." Alex looked at Lucy face making sure that she had a little smile on her face. "Now that we got it settled that you are an amazing artist, let's go get your present." Alex said standing up and pulling Lucy up.  
"Now that's what I like to hear. A present for me." Lucy said as Alex pulled her out of the art room.  
  
Salene Gish wandered along the path of the campus of CAPA as she played with the strap of her emerald green dress. Salene's red pink chin length hair hung in her face as she walked. She knew that things would be different when she came back to CAPA, but she had hoped that things would not be so odd. Salene had told herself a million times over the summer that things would be different; Pride was dead, people would look at her odd, things would be like that. But Salene still couldn't accepted it, even though it happened four months ago it still seemed like it had happened just yesterday.. *FLASHBACK*  
"Oh come on Sal, just one ride around town. It's not like its really going to matter. Tomorrow is the last day of school, and plus I'm going to be going to college and this will be our last time to take a drive on our favorite road around here together." Peter Miller, who was known as Pride said as he wrapped his arms around Salene, his girlfriend's waist.  
"I'm not sure Pride, what if we get caught." Salene said as she twirled one of Pride's shoulder length black dreadlocks around her finger.  
"We won't I'll make sure of that." Pride said kissing Salene on her lips gently. "Come on Salene, one last time for me."  
"Fine." Salene said finally giving in.  
Pride smiled and took Salene's had and pulled her to his black Volkswagen bug. Pride opened the passenger side for Salene and then walked over to the driver's side and got in. As Pride started up the car, Salene got a funny feeling in her stomach as if something bad was going to happen; as if this was her last time with Pride ever. Salene turned to Pride and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
When Salene pulled away Pride seemed to be a little shock over such a sudden kiss. "What was that for? Not that I didn't like it and all."  
"I'm not sure, I guess I just wanted to have one more kiss in your car that's all." Salene lied, she knew that if she told Pride that he would probably think she was just being silly, but besides that Salene didn't even trust her own feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
"Ok then." Pride said smiling and then pulled the car out on to the road.  
As the couple drove on the road that was so familiar to then now, Salene remembered all the times that they had been on it. This was the road where Pride and she had been driving when Pride had final asked her out on a date. This was the road that the two had been driving on when they had a fight that lead to them yelling that they loved each.  
Salene moved closer to Pride and laid her head onto his shoulder, and smiled. This is what she loved being able to just be close to Pride. All that matter at that moment was the two of them and nothing else. But that moment didn't last long.  
Out of no where a car came swerving right towards them. Pride tried to get out of the way, but it was to late the car had hit; hitting them so hard that it flipped the car that Pride and Salene sat in screaming for their lives over. And then everything went black for Salene.  
Salene woke up in the hospital four days later, laying in hospital bed with bandages and tubes coming out of her arms. Salene looked around but things were fuzzy and she couldn't really make things out. Salene tried to speak but her mouth and lips were so dry, it made it hard to speak.  
"Where.where am I?" Salene finally said but it was still very soft and scratchy.  
"You're in the hospital Salene." Salene knew the voice it was Lucy her best friend from school. "Honey you were in a car accident, but you're fine now, you're going to be ok." Salene could tell that Lucy had been crying.  
"Pride is he ok, he was in the car with, is ok, can I see him?" Salene said clearing her throat. Salene saw Lucy put her hand to her mouth and start to cry. "Why are you crying what's wrong?" Salene looked around and saw Taj Mecan, Pride's best friend standing next to Lucy with his arm around her shoulder. Taj had dark brown skin, and black hair that he wore in braid. He was tall and built. Taj wore baggy jeans and black t-shirt. Salene looked into Taj's velvety brown eyes and knew something was wrong. "Taj what's wrong what happened where's Pride?"  
"Salene, babe, Pride was hit directly by the other car, and when you flipped he got hurt real bad. There was a lot of internal injuries and some bleeding." Taj paused and bent down and took Salene's had in his. "The doctors did everything they could, but he was too seriously injured. Honey Pride's gone, he died." 


End file.
